


The Devil Takes Care of His Own

by Catacumbas



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Gangsters, Kidnapping, M/M, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catacumbas/pseuds/Catacumbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is an aspiring art dealer who has a debt to Drug Lord Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Takes Care of His Own

**Author's Note:**

> This was done on this post on tumblr (http://thingsnotworkingproperly.tumblr.com/post/32608844224/pangeasplits-ohiloveslash-mobs-hnng) and I decided to put it up here. It is supposed to be read as a stand-alone fic I guess.  
> Rated mature for language and mentions of non-con sex.

Charles hears Erik’s distinctive steps resound softly from somewhere up the stairs. Looking up discretely, Charles see’s his boss, Erik, stalking down the stairs; face impassive. This can’t be good. 

Glancing around Charles sees Erik’s other men scattered around the hall fidget; by now they seem to read into Erik’s mood just as instinctively as Charles himself. 

The English auction had been well under way when Erik walked into the bidding room, everyone present turned and watched as he walked forward to his place next to Charles, two rows away from the stage and right in front of the curator, just like he specified. The man leading the art auction looked around nervously, sharing a nervous smile with the curator who carried on, not minding the interruption and the undignified muttering that sparked around the room. 

The drug baron sat with his characteristic air of arrogance that bothered Charles to no end. Erik crossed his legs and took off his hat, handing it to his sicario ‘Thor’ who sat right behind them on the following row. 

Thor placed the hat on his chair next to him and tapped Charles briefly on the shoulder. Charles made no move to acknowledge the gesture. Erik of course, noticed. 

“You will behave in public. Don’t play dumb.” Erik warned, making no eye contact with him, no hushed tones and a little louder than Charles would have appreciated. 

“I rather we didn’t make a scene.” Charles muttered, placing his hand softly on his leg and giving his boss’s knee a gentle squeeze. Erik took his hands before he could move it any further and squeezed it, hard, making the other man hiss in pain. 

“I will make a fucking scene wherever I fucking well please” he said placing Charles hand on his lap and tapping it. 

Their exchange had caused a small commotion that Erik seemed to pay no mind to; Charles blushed. 

A lady a few seats back scoffed, Charles struggled to hear her whispering with another woman. Lost over the curator’s voice he managed to understand words like “his sort”, “disgusting” and “criminals”. Clearly Erik caught the susurration around him and seemed well and truly displeased. 

Charles tried to focus on the art being displayed up front, reminding himself of why he was here and trying not to think of the imminent disaster that could explode any minute now. ‘art for art sake’ thought Charles, sighing dramatically. 

The bidding went on uneventfully, exquisite and rare works of art and artifacts paraded around for Charles delight and Erik’s apparent disinterest. The drug lord tapped him on the knee whenever a particular piece or painting caught his attention, meaning that Charles must place a bid. 

Charles knew that he couldn’t buy everything himself without attracting anymore unwanted attention of the legal kind, so he took turns bidding with 3 other of Erik’s men. ‘Jeff’, ‘Bob’ and ‘Loki’. Clearly none of those were their real names, but Charles wasn’t allowed to call them anything else, or ask. 

The bidding almost done and Erik had acquired a good 75% of all the items that had been sold on the bid. The rest of the things Erik had classified as “rubbish” and let every other guests fight over them. 

Nearing the end of the auction Charles felt the mood of the salon heavy with the people who might have just been realizing they were bullied into buying undesirable pieces at ballooned prices by the petulant drug lord. 

Erik stood up, Thor handed him his hat, he put it on and tipped it on Charles direction, grinning. 

“I’ll see you outside.” 

Thor walked ahead of Erik in the general direction of the lobby while Charles and Loki stood up to talk to the curator and settle the details on their winnings. 

An auctioneer introduced himself nervously, urging them to “go out back” where they could settle the shipping and handling of the objects, ushering them out and away of the bidding salon. This of course, was highly improper but Charles followed reluctantly after Loki nudged him and told him he would stay behind to settle some business that Erik had requested. 

Outback he was made to wait in a poorly lit guest room alone for almost 20 minutes. Enough time to regret going along with every one of Erik’s capricious demands. 

Eventually, the door opened again and it was Erik, smiling manically at him. 

“Come on we are leaving.” 

“Wait just a minute we have to go into a whole ‘nother process with the auction house now are not nearly done here we-“ 

“Shut the fuck up and follow me.” 

He followed his boss into the private section of the parking lot, where 2 armored trucks were being loaded with what seemed to be the freshly acquired items. 

“We are not stealing these are we?”

“Grow a pair Charles.” Thor laughed, nudging Bob who seemed equally amused by the whole situation. 

Erik paced between the 2 trucks, checking his watch every so often. 

“He should be here by now.” He said, followed by what sounded to Charles like grave German curse words. 

“Boss!” Loki called from a distance. 

The tall man seemed to be hauling a struggling woman, who had been previously gagged and tied, her heels leaving drag marks on the gravel. 

“This one Mr. Lehnsherr?” Loki asked out of breath, pushing the woman down and forcing her to kneel on the ground. 

Erik walked around her slowly, her struggles now down to pitiful whines. 

“Is this the woman Charles? The woman from the auction?” he asked, beckoning Charles closer with a careless hand gesture. It took a second for Charles to realize that the woman was the lady complaining about their ‘disagreement’ at the auction. 

“Erik I don’t know what are you talking about I don’t know this woman.” Charles tried, unable to look at the woman, who was now openly crying. 

“You know damn well what I mean, now, is this the insolent cunt-“

“I don’t know this woman Erik I have never seen her before I swear.” 

“First thing first-” He said pulling Charles next to him by the waist- “Don’t you ever fucking interrupt me again. Second, you fucking tell me is this her or not or you’ll be getting to know each other at the bottom of the fucking river.” Erik hissed, digging his fingers on Charles sides, the other men went dead silent. 

“Yes… it’s her.” Charles mumbled. 

Erik released him and pushed him away. He leaned down to take a closed look at the woman, smiling. 

“Loki, get her sorted.” He ordered, walking towards his car. 

Loki dragged the woman back and pushed her into the back of one of the armored trucks while the rest of the men got in their respective cars. 

Erik waited by his own car, door opened for Charles to get in. 

Inside, the drug lord took of his hat, throwing it carelessly on the seat. 

“You have been very disrespectful to me Charles, after all I’ve done for you.” He accused. Charles said nothing, trying to maintain a safe distance. Noting Charles reluctance he sighed, “But you’ve also done good by me, I’m satisfied with your performance at the auction.” 

Charles had the common sense to accept a compliment when it came from Erik. 

“Come here.” Erik said, pulling him by the waist, pulling Charles against him. The other man stayed still against him. Erik ran his hands up and down Charles arms, as if trying to calm down a hysteric animal. 

“You better get sweet with me tonight Charles, I am in no fucking mood to fuck your fucking unresponsive corpse. You better get real fucking sweet to me right the fuck now.”  
Charles relaxed further against the man, sighing dramatically and placing his hand gently on Erik’s knee. It was going to be one of those nights.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, please excuse/point out any errors or typos. 
> 
> Cheers and thanks for reading.


End file.
